The Night Before the Wedding
by Jane McAvoy
Summary: Pre-wedding day jitters keep both Rapunzel and Eugene awake at night. Luckily, Pascal is here to help.


**Summary:** Pre-wedding day jitters keep both Rapunzel and Eugene awake at night. Luckily, Pascal is here to help.

**A/N:** This was inspired by _Tangled Ever After_, and what I think Rapunzel and Eugene may be feeling and thinking the night before their wedding. It's rather fluffy, but I tried to inject some more serious undertones as well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; Disney owns Tangled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Night Before the Wedding<br>**

Rapunzel tossed in her bed. She was getting married tomorrow, and she was nervous. The weeks leading up to the wedding day were hectic, to say the least. Amidst the hustle and bustle of planning it all, she never had a moment to let the magnitude of the event sink in...until now.

She looked over to her best friend and said, "Pascal, I've got to calm my nerves."

She thought of all the people in the kingdom coming out to see her getting married. She thought of the love in her parents' eyes as they watch their daughter walking down the aisle, hands looped around her father's arm. And, at that moment, she thought of Eugene, her other best friend, the person she loved more than anyone else, and the man she was going to marry tomorrow. She thought of him standing at the end of the aisle with his handsome features, strong and confident, giving her a reassuring smile.

She thought of their journey together that led to this point in time. How they first met a little over a year ago. How he had helped her realize her dream of seeing the lanterns. How he had came back to rescue her from her tower. How he brought her back to meet her real family, and start her new life as a princess.

Of course, coming back to the palace set off a new set of challenges, new obstacles to overcome for both her and Eugene. She had to learn how to be a princess after spending 18 years in captivity. She had to accept all the pressures and expectations that came with such a role. All the while, Eugene had to convince the King and Queen and all of Corona that he had changed his ways, and earn their trust to prove himself worthy of being with their beloved Lost Princess. Through it all, they had to rely on each other to overcome all the challenges, and overcome them they did. _Together._

Rapunzel knew that she and Eugene shared a special bond since the beginning, but it became more than evident through the past year as they've come to know each other on a deeper level. She knew that no other man could have helped her adjust to her new life better than Eugene had. He always loved and accepted her for being just plain Rapunzel, princess or not. He always knew how to make her laugh with an over-the-top quip that only Eugene would say. He always knew how to make her smile when she was unsure or terrified. She wished he was here right now next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her to help calm her nerves tonight.

Pascal, sensing Rapunzel's restlessness, made a soft sound and nudged Rapunzel's arm. Rapunzel turned toward Pascal and asked, "Do you think Eugene is still awake? He's probably nervous about tomorrow, too, huh? Maybe you can go check on him for me?"

* * *

><p>Eugene stood peering out of his bedroom window at the night sky. The window cracked open to let the brisk, chilly Spring air come through. He had been tossing and turning for quite awhile, and figured some fresh air would help calm his nerves. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous about tomorrow.<p>

First of all, he knew it was going to be a hectic day, full of royal pomp and circumstance. Which could only mean one of the most boring days he would ever have to withstand. The only thing he looked forward to was seeing Rapunzel's beautiful smile walking down the aisle, sealing the deal with the kiss that comes after the I do's, and of course, finally having alone time with Rapunzel on their wedding night where he can do as he pleased without being afraid of violating the royal laws of corrupting the princess before she was wed. The thought brought on a devilish grin across his face.

"That's enough of that," Eugene said to himself as he let out a soft chuckle. Just the mere thought of being able to ravish his princess would get him even more excited, further preventing sleep from happening.

Instead, Eugene thought back to the time when he brought Rapunzel back to the palace. He wasn't sure then if he would be able to overcome the challenges of reforming himself, and his thieving past. When no one else believed in him, she did. And, her belief in him made all the difference. Finally, he started believing in Eugene, his true self, and not the whole Flynn Rider facade that he had created to survive, given his circumstances as a poor orphan boy with nothing.

Eugene felt unworthy at first - unworthy of being pardoned for all his past crimes, and unworthy of the love of a princess. It took him awhile, but he finally came to his senses and took action to prove himself worthy. Instead of honing his mind and skills as a thief as he did in the past, he applied those skills to strengthening the Kingdom's security by working and training with the guards. He poured over books, educating himself about Corona's laws and history, as boring and tedious as it all was. And, for the first time in his life, he was proud of the man he had become, the man that only through loving Rapunzel was able to manifest himself through all the pain and hardship of his past.

Eugene sighed. Tomorrow, Rapunzel will be his wife and he will be Prince Eugene. Alright, technically Prince Consort Eugene, which was really only a title without any real power. But, he was more than fine with that. As far as he was concerned, he was content with whatever role was granted to him, as long as he could be with Rapunzel.

Eugene made his way back to his bed, hoping sleep would soon take over.

Shortly after, Pascal stealthily crept into Eugene's room and saw Eugene lying on his bed. Since Pascal didn't hear Eugene's soft snores as he did on other nights, Pascal wondered if Eugene was truly asleep. Pascal proceeded to engage in one of his favorite pastimes – sticking his tongue in Eugene's ear.

"Don't even think about it, buddy. I'm awake," said Eugene.

Pascal smirked.

"Did Rapunzel send you?"

Pascal nodded.

"She can't sleep either, huh?"

Pascal nodded again and gave Eugene a look that said if he could talk, _why else would I be here talking to you?_

Eugene grinned back. Maybe he was already feeling unusually emotional or overly sentimental, but he gently patted Pascal on the head and said, "Hey buddy, thanks for taking care of Rapunzel all this time before I came along. I owe you one."

Pascal knowingly nodded.

"Hey, you think you can do something for me with your superfrog abilities?" Eugene continued, "Can you give Rapunzel something for me?"

Pascal raised a chameleon hand to his forehead and saluted. Pascal watched Eugene walk over to his desk in the room, scribbled something on a piece of parchment, rolled it up nicely into a miniature scroll, and tied a string around it. Eugene made a sling for the rolled up scroll and put it over Pascal's head, across his shoulder.

"Good night, buddy. And, thanks," Eugene stated before rolling back onto his bed, thinking about Rapunzel's smile as she reads the note. Another smirk comes over his face as sleep slowly descends on his eyes.

* * *

><p>Pascal hustled back to Rapunzel's room and presented Rapunzel with the scroll still slung on his back. Rapunzel's eyes lit up as she quickly reached for the miniature scroll and whispered with excitement, "Is that for me?"<p>

Pascal nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Pascal."

Rapunzel eagerly unrolled the scroll and read it in the moonlight coming through her window.

_Hey Blondie, _

_So I hear one beautiful, formerly lost Princess of Corona will be fortunate enough to marry the most handsome, dashing, and charming rogue in the land. You better get that pretty little head of yours to sleep, because trust me when I tell you I'll be making sure you won't be getting much sleep tomorrow night._

_Here's to finding new dreams with you by my side. I love you, Rapunzel. Sweet dreams...of me._

_Eugene_

And with that, Rapunzel felt the warmth of flutters radiating in her heart and belly as she tucked the note under her pillow. She blushed even further thinking about her wedding night and finally being able to be as close to Eugene as never before.

"We better get some sleep, Pascal. Tomorrow's a very big day!" Rapunzel whispered while resting her head on her pillow as sleep took over momentarily.


End file.
